


Valentines is Such A Drag

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [10]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Matt doesn't like trying to understand Mello, Mello expects chocolate, matt/mello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can't quite decided what to get Mello for Valentines, or if he even wants to participate at all. / Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines is Such A Drag

Valentines.

Like Mello needed another reason to go out of his way to get chocolate. Of course, this was the one day of the year where he was expecting _me_ to go out of _my_ way and get it for him. “Because I _should_ rather than because he wants it.” was his reasoning.

I _should_ just say I forgot.

I _should_ just get him something he hates.

Maybe white chocolate? He doesn't like that too much.

But then again, I _should_ be getting lucky tonight too. So I probably _should_ go get that chocolate.

God, he’s more complicated than any girl I've ever met.

Should I get him this teddy bear that says “Be my Valentine”? … no. He’d seriously hate that, might even shoot it. And then I’d have wasted- how much was this thing? Fuck that. $30 for an over sized stuffed bear?! That’s $30 I could spend on a new game! I am not buying Mello a $30 stuffed target practice toy.

What about a variety pack of chocolate in the shape of a heart? … What if he doesn't like them though?

Damn, everything is so expensive!

Hmmm … how about a couple candy bars and some chocolate syrup. Yeah. something for him, something for me. Sounds cheap.

… Will he not like it because it’s cheap?

Fuck it! I don’t care!

 

Six candy bars and a bottle of Hershey's syrup later we’re making out on the couch. I haven’t given him the chocolate yet, but I know he knows I got it. He saw the Walmart bag when I got back.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Stuff.”

“Obviously.”

“Stuff for us.”

 

I can’t think anymore as I feel him grinding that perfect ass down on me.

“Happy Valentines Matt~” He cooed.

“Yeah babe, Happy Valentines to you too.” I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back.

“Did you get me anything?”

“I could tie a ribbon around my dick, would that work?”

That pout.

Fuck. Me.

“Yeah, I got you some chocolate, you know, the kind you like. I just don’t see what’s so special about getting it today versus every other day of the year.” I nodded to our room and he took of faster than the Flash, I swear.

“Why did you buy chocolate syrup?” he asked, puzzled, as he came back out, one of the chocolate bars already open and hanging at his mouth.

“Cheaper than edible body paint.” I shrugged. I couldn't help the smile that found it’s way to my lips as I heard him laugh.

Valentines was a pain in the ass, but Damn if _my_ Mello- Mihael wasn't cute as fuck when he smiled.

As he turned back around to head back to the bedroom, motioning for me to follow after him as he did so.

I immediately put out my newly lit cigarette in the ashtray by my chair and jumped up to follow after him.

Yup. I’m gettin’ lucky tonight~!  
I muttered to myself as I opened the door to see my now nearly naked blonde mafia boss lover;

“Thank you Valentines Day!”


End file.
